FeatherClan Lore: The Forgotten Chronicles
to keep the FeatherClan craze up and going. a collection of FeatherClan lore and stories to expand to the history/story. Table of Contents 1. The Tragedy of Birchpaw 2. The Cruelty of Jaggedstar 3. Rushflight's Idea 4. Traitor’s Curse 5. A Misguided Heart 6. Endurance 7. The Medicine Cat's Message The Tragedy of Birchpaw (Moon) Birchpaw was a hawk-winged apprentice, a light speckled brown tom with white paws and a short tail. The Tragedy of Birchpaw reminds all apprentices to never fly above the Sky Tree. ---- "Birchpaw! Fly back here right now!" Birchpaw's mentor, Blackscreech, an eagle-winged warrior, shrieked in panic as her arrogant apprentice flew easily straight to the top of the Sky Tree. "You can get hurt!" Birchpaw rolled his startling green eyes. Oh, whatever! I'm not a kit, it's not like I'd fall down or anything! ''Instead, in an effort to show off, Birchpaw tucked his wings into a dive and spiraled down, flaring his wings at the last moment to stop his fall, then soared right back up to the top of the Sky Tree, flapping his wings. "For StarClan's sake, Blackscreech! Save your worries for the kits, not me! It's not like I'll lose control of my wings or anything! Besides, I should be a warrior ''any day now!" "The Sky Tree is only for outsiders to climb up to prove themselves, not an arrogant apprentice's play toy!" Blackscreech hissed. "Get down now!" Birchpaw flattened his ears. "I've had enough of you treating me like a kit!" He flew away, increasing his speed, relishing the feel of the wind whistling through his wings, leaving behind a distraught Blackscreech. Birchpaw's eyes widened when he looked down, however. Below him was the sparkling starry clear waters of the sacred Starpool, a peculiar hole in the leaves that never filled completely with water, but was deep enough to contain a reasonable amount of water enough to reflect the stars. So that's what was at the top of the Sky Tree! Birchpaw tucked his wings into a dive, and dived, a spiraling dive that was incredibly impressive. However, the winds that tore through the canopy of the Sky Tree was too great for Birchpaw to land in the Sky Tree in a controlled landing. Birchpaw's screech of terror rent the air as he fell right into the Starpool, plunging into the deep waters of the Starpool. He was immediately met by pale, almost translucent winged cat spirits, their pelts dotted with starlight. Birchpaw gasped, his panic rising. No! They're here to strip away my wings, and power of flight! "You've made a grave mistake, Birchpaw," one of the spirits spoke, his voice grave. "Please, no! I swear I won't be arrogant again!" Birchpaw cried, but his pleas were ignored. "I'm sorry, we don't want to do this either," another spirit spoke, her voice heavy and sad. Birchpaw could only scream in fear as the spirits closed in and touched their paws to Birchpaw's wings. Searing pain shot through Birchpaw and his shoulders stung like fury, but Birchpaw's despair far outweighed the pain. The sensation faded as the spirits lifted their paws, and Birchpaw's tears fell like rushing water as he flexed his shoulders to only feel nothing growing out of them. His wings were gone. From then on, Birchpaw ran away from the Clan and lived a miserable life as a loner, refusing to join other Clans, until only a little over a moon later, the arrogant apprentice was eaten by a fox. ---- The Cruelty of Jaggedstar (Moon) Jaggedstar serves as an excellent example of what devastating consequences may lay in wait if FeatherClan misuses their power of flight. Thankfully, FeatherClan has changed from the previously aggressive and irritable Clan they once were. ---- "FeatherClan! Attack!" The rasping yowl of Jaggedstar echoed through the Island. Cats screamed and the leaders looked on, frozen with fear and stiff with shock, as winged cats shot from the shadows through the throng of cats like arrows. The winged cats were precise and calculating in their movements, carrying off the strongest in their claws and throwing them into the Lake to drown. Jaggedstar himself landed on the place where the leaders were standing, and with a blast of his powerful eagle wings, an air blast knocked the other leaders off the tree. The leaders' bodies thudded to the ground, the life bleeding out of them as trickles of blood streamed from their mouths and ears. Jaggedstar dived down and slashed their throats in a clean sweep, and then let out an ear-piercing cry, "FeatherClan! Retreat!" The winged warriors shot up into the air, their claws stained with blood. The attack had ended as quickly as it happened. Warriors mourned their fallen ones. Countless bodies of dead cats littered the ground, blood gushing out of their multiple scratch and bite wounds on their flanks. Blood pooled around the few survivors' paws. The medicine cats were horrified. The deputies, a few warriors and apprentices, and the medicine cats were left. No cat was spared. They were either shredded or flung into the water to drown. However, RiverClan cats guided the other cats to safety with their swimming skills. Jaggedstar's plan failed after all. The cats thrown into the water had not drowned. No cat understood Jaggedstar's attack, though few did observe his aggressive tendencies showing much earlier before the attack even began. One cat was especially vengeful. Almost his entire Clan was slain. A SkyClan cat, named Cloudchaser, wanted revenge. The SkyClan cat skillfully made his way to the FeatherClan camp, and in the middle of the crow-black night, snapped Jaggedstar's neck, ending his last life. The Clans eventually rebuilt, and FeatherClan mellowed down and became even tempered and had no shred of bloodlust left in them. However, SkyClan's ancient grudge had started from that fateful day, where the cruelty of Jaggedstar exploded into a massive climax. ---- Rushflight's Idea (Moon) Rushflight, an ordinary hawk-winged warrior, had always been displeased with how disorganized the patrol system of FeatherClan was. He thought the current patrols did not utilize their full potential as a flight-able Clan, and thus proposed an idea of new patrols to the FeatherClan at the time, Dashstar. His cleverness and inventiveness has allowed FeatherClan to become the organized Clan today. ---- "Don't you think the patrols are insufficient? Some of the warriors don't even get out of camp the entire day, and here they are, moping around like RiverClan cats!" Rushflight hissed in his mate, Breezecloud's ear. Breezecloud merely shrugged and rested her chin on her paws, clearly tired of Rushflight's complaints "If it bothers you so much, you can complain to Dashstar. I'm tired of your complaining." Rushflight's pelt pricked with annoyance. His claws itched to hunt, his wings were twitching. He stared at Dashstar sharing tongues with two warriors that were clearly not in shape. Breezecloud's words rang in his ears, If it bothers you so much, you can complain to Dashstar. ''Frustrated because he couldn't think of an idea at all, Rushflight arched his back in a luxurious stretch before shooting up into the air, spreading his wings to stretch. Rushflight stared around the territory, wondering how cats can be so lazy and content to waste their lives in camp. Even the cats on patrol looked unenthusiastic. Where had the active, battlehungry Clan led by Jaggedstar many moons ago gone to? Not to say that he supported Jaggedstar, but at least ''he ''made the Clan move. He flew around in circles around the entire territory. Suddenly, he spotted a rabbit in one direction, one of the plumpest of the season. At the same time, he saw an enormous salmon, swimming slowly in the stream bordering WindClan. ''Which one should I even hunt? Both would make excellent meals for the Clan! '' Rushflight decided on the rabbit. The salmon could always come back. Tucking his wings into a dive, Rushflight plummeted down to earth, slamming his claws deep into the rabbit's fur, then swiftly delivering the killing bite. Mouthwatering rabbit scent filled his mouth and nose, but he willed himself to fight the temptation of consuming it right on the spot. Queens and elders needed to eat first. However, when Rushflight carried the rabbit back to camp, he felt guilty for not catching the salmon as well. He could've killed two wolves with one swipe, metaphorically. Suddenly, an idea struck him. What if there could be separate hunting and border patrols to suit each wing type? Yes! That would make perfect sense! Cats could do what they did best, and the entire Clan could be utilized! Rushflight quickly dropped his rabbit in the fresh-kill pile and flew up to the leader's den, located in the highest tree. Rushflight landed lightly on top of the bracken bridge linking two trees together, and carefully picked his way to the entrance of the leader's den. "Come in," Dashstar murmured. Rushflight perched on the edge of the entrance of the hollow tree, and saw Dashstar perched on the edge of one of the niches in the trees. Rushflight flew down and perched onto a chip in the bark near Dashstar's perch. "So, what is the purpose of your visit?" "Dashstar, I have an idea. I feel that the Clan is not utilizing its potential to the fullest yet. Why don't we have different types of patrols, like whole territory border patrols, or fish hunting patrols for instance, so that cats can do what they did best, and there will no longer be cats moping around in camp?" Rushflight mewed eagerly. "It does sound good," Dashstar meowed, his whiskers twitching thoughtfully. "Alright, I'll implement the idea. I will discuss with Whiskertail which new patrols we can implement. Thank you, Rushflight for this idea. Perhaps now is the time for FeatherClan to stop living like kittypets." Rushflight dipped his head respectfully, and it took all his self-control not to go caterwauling with joy. "Anytime, Dashstar. I'm glad you took my idea into consideration." With that, Rushflight flew out of the leader's den, and landed beside his mate, Breezecloud. "Breezecloud, guess what?" Rushflight said softly. "What?" Breezecloud mewed, uninterested, licking her paw and drawing it over her ear. "My idea has been considered by Dashstar! I- I can have a legacy remembered by all of FeatherClan." Rushflight puffed out his chest with pride. Breezecloud turned and looked at him, her gaze wide. "I'm so proud of you, Rushflight. I thought that you only knew how to complain, but now I realize how clever and inventive you are..." she trailed off, and took a deep breath to compose herself. "I'm so sorry I was so aloof towards you." She pushed her muzzle into his fur. Rushflight rested his tail tip on her flank. "It's okay. Maybe in the future, everyone will remember me forever, but it doesn't matter. As long as you remember me, I am content." ---- Traitor’s Curse (Star) One of the greatest joys of a FeatherClan warrior is their wings. It makes sense that the cats would want to keep them, even if they leave FeatherClan. But the wings are StarClan’s gift to FeatherClan, not for other Clans or rogues. This is the story of Alderbreeze, who tried to keep his wings. ---- Alderbreeze looked up at the moon, which was directly overhead. He looked back down at Berryleaf, the ThunderClan warrior and his love. “I have to go,” he murmured to her, touching his muzzle to her cheek. “But you’ll be back tomorrow, right?” It was barely a question. He would be back tomorrow, hopefully for good. They had been planning this for moons. Alderbreeze would tell his leader he was leaving and go to ThunderClan. The current leader, Kestrelstar, was one of the kindest in FeatherClan history. She was sure to let him leave. He stepped back and beat his wings, his powerful osprey wings lifting him up and away. Below him, he saw Berryleaf slip into the bushes, back to the ThunderClan side of the border. Alderbreeze woke up in his nest, a squirmy feeling in his stomach. Today was the day he would leave FeatherClan and join ThunderClan. He got to his paws and fluttered down to the ground, picking a rabbit to eat before he left for ThunderClan. He saw Kestrelstar soar down from her den and land at the roots of the tree. Alderbreeze walked over to meet her and got her attention. “Kestrelstar? I have something to tell you.” Kestrelstar turned her brown eyes towards him, folding her wings and sitting down. “Yes, Alderbreeze?” she responded. “I wish to leave the Clan,” Alderbreeze said, cautiously watching her expression. Kestrelstar‘ stews widened, but she didn’t say anything for a moment. “Are you sure?” she asked. “Yes,” Alderbreeze responded. “I’m sure.” “Then let me gather the Clan.” ''She didn’t protest! Kestrelstar stood up and yowled. “All cats old enough to fly gather in the Owl Tree for a Clan meeting!” She flew up to the Owl Tree, the Clan’s gathering place. In a few moments, the rest of the Clan had gathered in the branches. Kestrelstar explained to the Clan what was happening. The cats sent a few different glances, some sad, one angry, one seemingly happy. The happy one was a cat who hated Alderbreeze, Mossflight. Alderbreeze frowned back, turning his attention back to Kestrelstar, who had just asked him something. “Would you like Sparrowleaf to go with you to the Starpool?” Kestrelstar flicked her tail at the Clan’s medicine cat. I’m not getting my wings removed! Alderbreeze thought indignantly. He shook his head and flew towards the entrance to the camp. He landed and started padding towards it. “Thanks, but I’m not going to the Starpool,” he called over his shoulder. “Wait!” Sparrowleaf screeched. “Stop!” “Alderbreeze!” Kestrelstar yowled. “STOP!” Sparrowleaf screeched. Alderbreeze glances back and saw Hawkglare and Snowtail diving towards him. They aren’t stopping me! Alderbreeze sped up, running for the entrance. He flapped his wings open and prepared to take off. A crack split the sky and Alderbreeze felt something strike his shoulders, right where his wings were attached. He tripped and hit the ground, pain overwhelming him. Alderbreeze woke in the medicine den with Sparrowleaf leaning over him. Her eyes were full of sadness and something else, pity? Why would she pity him? It was then that he felt the burn in his shoulders. He looked at them and horror filled him. His wings were gone. Where they used to grow from his shoulders were two large scars making X’s over his shoulders. He looked back at Sparrowleaf, whose eyes were filling with tears. “I’m so sorry,” she whispered. Alderbreeze got to his paws and raced out of the den, praying to StarClan that it was all a nightmare. He shot past his Clanmates, all of which watched him run by with sad expressions. He ran faster, tears blinding him until he plunged into the river, hitting his head on a rock. A WindClan patrol found his body on the riverbank, his face twisted into a soundless yowl of pain and horror. ---- A Misguided Heart (Moon) Though many treat FeatherClan's blessing of flight as a true gift from StarClan, when it lands into the wrong paws, it is very, very dangerous. This tale is infamous for the depth of evil stemming from the cats in this ancient story. ---- "Get a move on!" Jaggedclaw's pelt prickled with frustration. The scarred tabby tom perched at the edge of what those featherbrained FeatherClan cats called the Starpool. The clear, sparkling waters seemed to hold an eternity's worth of power and promises. A few other cats slowly hauled themselves up onto the tree. "Are-are you sure, Jaggedclaw?" One of Jaggedclaw's followers murmured nervously. His name was Shadepelt. "Of course!" Jaggedclaw hissed. He touched his nose to the Starpool and his followers did the same. Slowly, starlit figures appeared around them. Their eyes betrayed confusion - why were they called by outsider Clans? But nevertheless, they padded forward and brushed their muzzles against Jaggedclaw and his followers' cheeks. Searing pain shot through Jaggedclaw as wings began to sprout from his shoulders and unfold. Suddenly, he had beautiful, strong eagle wings. His followers all had different kinds of wings. Jaggedclaw flexed his claws. Finally, the long awaited power his Clan needed had arrived! Jaggedclaw flew back to ThunderClan territory, and was greeted by horrified gasps from his Clanmates. His followers landed soon after him. "Where have you been? Is this a joke? Sprouting wings?" The leader, Aspenstar, mewed in disbelief. "Are you madder than a fox in a fit? What are you thinking?" The deputy, Adderflight demanded, flexing his claws. "I have gone somewhere far ￼away, and returned with a power that will greatly benefit our Clan!" Jaggedclaw mewed triumphantly. "There's only one place you could have gone!" Icepool cried, disbelieving. "The Starpool in FeatherClan territory!" Aspenstar's hackles lifted. "What? First trespassing, then stealing an ancient gift? Jaggedclaw, you were always a loyal and trustworthy warrior! What happened to you?" Jaggedclaw worked his claws deep into the earth, leaving deep scars. "I don't get it," he snarled. "I have travelled far to acquire a gift that will empower our Clan, and yet you are questioning me? You should thank me for my great contribution!" "You're delusional!" Adderflight screamed and hurled himself at Jaggedclaw. He sank his teeth deep into Jaggedclaw's shoulder, churning his hind paws and claws at his belly. Jaggedclaw shrieked in pain and took flight, flying high in the air, throwing Adderflight off him. Adderflight plummeted to the ground, hitting the dusty￼ earth with a loud thud. A thin trickle of blood leaked out of the dead deputy's mouth. Letting out fierce battle yowls, ThunderClan lunged for Jaggedclaw and his followers, but their powers were too strong for ThunderClan and sent the entire Clan rushing back into the shadows, into retreat. Jaggedclaw and his followers fled to FeatherClan, where he was welcomed as he brought strong leadership skills and new, talented warriors to the weakened Clan after Fallowstar's death and many others caused by a devastating sickness sweeping through camp. Soon he rose to deputy rank, and then leader rank. Jaggedclaw became Jaggedstar, and became the infamous warmonger that he is today in cats' memories. ---- Endurance (Crystal) Not all stories tell of losing wings and despair. This, for instance, is quite the opposite- it tells of not lost feathers and scars, but of endurance and hope... ---- The Medicine Cat's Message (Moon) After Jaggedstar's devastating rule of cruelty and bloodshed, StarClan knew they had to do something. Thus they sent a message to the medicine cat of FeatherClan back then - Nightwatcher. Nightwatcher united the broken Clan with a single message that chose a new leader, and more importantly, set a new tradition... ---- Nightwatcher flapped his wings, gaining height, and peered into the crevice where he stashed his stocks of marigold. He frowned as he saw the stocks reaching a dangerously low level - with all the fighting and bloodshed before and ''after Jaggedstar's rule, Nightwatcher had good reason to be concerned. They had lost five cats in a single week, as both Jaggedstar and his deputy had perished, and left without a deputy or a sign from StarClan, FeatherClan ripped itself apart, dueling in ferocious, brutal battles, claiming the survivor would be the one StarClan deemed leader. Nightwatcher heaved a sigh. As a medicine cat, he could only sit and watch, and he felt useless as his paws stood rooted to the ground, watching his Clanmates fight with the brutality and savageness of badgers. The worst thing was that there was no sign from StarClan at all. "Please, StarClan," he croaked, his voice hoarse from days spent screeching at his Clanmates to stop. "Send me anything - a sign, a message, to help me guide my Clan's paws onto the path of peace..." Suddenly, a blast of starlight exploded in front of Nightwatcher's eyes, blinding him. As he regained his sight, a swirl of light enfolded to reveal a blue-gray tom with striking yellow eyes, his pelt dotted with stars. "Dashstar?" Nightwatcher rasped. "Nightwatcher," Dashstar addressed the old medicine cat solemnly. "Dark times have come to our Clan, no?" "Yes, and StarClan has done ''nothing ''to help us! Now, our Clan has torn itself to shreds, and lost five fine warriors, as they let ambition cloud their senses! How does StarClan feel, sitting up there, happy, safe and contented watching Clanmates shred each other?" Nightwatcher hissed, letting out all his pent up frustration. "FeatherClan always survives," Dashstar mewed quietly. "I have a message to pass on." Nightwatcher pricked his ears, a spark of hope igniting inside of him, the first he'd felt in the days following the end of Jaggedstar's rule. "I'm listening," he mewed eagerly, his frustration and anger disappearing. "Look for the patterns in feathers, for they will tell you everything," Dashstar mewed quietly. "''What?" Nightwhisper growled. "What kind of message is that? How are the patterns of ''feathers ''important, for StarClan's sake?!" Dashstar merely let out a soft sigh and faded away into stardust as one of the sun's rays hit his spiritual reflection. ---- Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Content (Mooneffects) Category:Collaborations Category:Content (Starflight897) Category:Content (FrostwingOC) Category:Content (Frostwing2615) Category:Content (Crystalcat137) Category:Book Series